Un round dans le bureau d'Asami
by Viewfinder17
Summary: TRADUCTION: Quand c'est au tour d'Akihito de rendre visite à Asami...


**Titre: **Un round dans le bureau d'Asami - oneshot

**Auteur:** rocquell (=randrews25)

**Traductrice:**Viewfinder et bêta 'tachi88

**Personnages: **Ryûichi Asami X Takaba Akihito

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimer: **Ce merveilleux manga appartient à la géniale Ayano Yamane

* * *

Akihito savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Il se tenait à l'entrée du Sion, fixant l'air menaçant de l'immeuble, sachant que ça lui rappelait un certain nombre de choses sur son propriétaire.

Akihito soupira, résigné à l'idée de rendre visite à Asami à son club; il ne voulait pas mais il savait qu'il devait venir cette nuit s'il voulait être sauf. Il regarda aux alentours, se demandant s'il avait été suivit. Il ne remarqua personne sortant de l'ordinaire et s'avança jusqu'aux gardes à l'entrée.

- Je veux voir Asami – demanda-t-il d'un air détaché alors qu'il fixait les deux gardes à forte carrure, quelques uns des riches clients se trouvant à proximité se retournèrent pour voir qui demandait d'un air aussi détaché un homme aussi puissant et crissèrent leurs nez après l'avoir vu dans ses habits de rue. Ils le regardèrent dédaigneusement et intérieurement rirent de lui, ils ne s'attendraient jamais qu'Asami ait quoi que ce soit affaire avec quelqu'un qui semblait vivre dans la pire des situations. Les gardes reflétèrent leurs pensées comme s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était Takaba, ils étaient nouveaux. Généralement, il était traîné en donnant des coups de pieds et en criant par Kirishima ou Suoh et était amené à l'intérieur par l'arrière, mais maintenant qu'il venait de lui-même il devait utiliser l'entrée.

Les deux gardes croisèrent leur bras sur leur poitrine pendant qu'Akihito disait : - Appelez-le juste et dites-lui qu'Akihito à besoin de le voir.

- Asami-sama n'a pas le temps pour des gens comme toi donc dégage. – répondit l'un des deux.

- Quoi !? Appelez-le juste et dites-lui – siffla Akihito – Je veux le voir maintenant et je sais qu'il me verra si vous l'appelez juste et… HEY ! – cria Akihito alors qu'il était agrippé de force par l'un d'entre eux. Il commença à se battre mais la poigne de l'homme était trop forte et il pouvait entendre des gens ricaner derrière lui.

L'homme l'agrippa par le devant de son t-shirt et dit – Tu es plutôt mignon, peut-être que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi si je te laisse voir Asami plus tard, qu'en penses-tu ?

- QUOI ?! – Il avait la parfaite insulte prête à lancer à l'homme, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le dire, il vit une main s'enrouler autour du poignet du garde. Il entendit l'homme laisser échapper un cri perçant alors que se poignet se brisait sous la puissante poigne, tout le monde arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et s'éloignèrent d'eux. L'homme tomba à genoux serrant sa main pendant qu'il grommelait, ne voulant pas voir effrayé et pétrifié. L'autre garde fixa choqué pendant qu'Asami s'avança vers eux.

- Veux-tu bien répéter Satou-san ? – dit-il d'un ton bas et dangereux faisant trembler tout le monde. L'homme inclina la tête et le regarda une fois.

- Non Asami-sama, veuillez pardonnez mon comportement. –

- Personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartiens, j'ai tué pour moins.

- Qui t'appartiens, bâtard – murmura Akihito dans son souffle.

- Aichi, emmène Satou hors de ma vue – dit-il à l'autre garde. – Veille à ce que personne ne touche ce qui est à moi ou suggère même quelque chose de la sorte de nouveau ou j'aurais sa tête. – Le garde s'inclina et se retourna vers son coéquipier pendant qu'il l'éloignait du club.

Asami agrippa la main d'Akihito et le poussa violemment à sa suite à l'intérieur du club.

- OW ! Tu me fais mal – dit Akihito alors qu'Asami lui broyait littéralement la main avec sa légendaire douceur.

- C'était quoi ça ? – demanda Asami avec une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux dorés.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait – protesta-t-il

- Je voulais vraiment lui arracher sa tête pour s'être approché de toi mais ça aurait ruiné mon image – dit Asami d'un sourire satisfait.

- Ton imagé est déjà ruinée, si tu veux mon avis – répliqua Akihito sarcastiquement.

Asami le poussa vers une porte de côté au rez-de-chaussée du club. Il entra dans ce qui semblait être un bureau normal avec de petits bureaux dans les coins. Beaucoup de gens étaient là bien que ce fût la nuit et ils se tendirent tous quand ils virent Asami entrer. Akihito remarqua que le lieu était insonorisé comme l'était le bureau d'Asami et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à un ascenseur dans un coin éloigné, Asami ne lâchait toujours pas son bras. Asami appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur et ils attendirent qu'il descende.

- Lâche mon bras bâtard ! – Akihito arracha son bras de la poigne d'Asami et entendit silencieusement des gens haleter de son effronterie.

- Silence, animal de compagnie.

- ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE ! J'en ai marre de toi… - Il fut poussé violemment dans l'ascenseur alors qu'il s'ouvrait et heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Asami bloqua le jeune homme contre le mur avec son corps pendant qu'il posa son poignet au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

La porte de l'ascenseur se ferma et quelque uns des employés d'Asami se demandèrent ce qui venait de se passer. Ils commencèrent tous à discuter de ce qu'ils venaient voir.

- Est-ce que c'est ce garçon ? – demanda une femme du petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé pour parler.

- Oui c'est lui – répondit une autre – J'ai entendu qu'Asami-sama tuerait n'importe qui s'approchant trop près de lui. – Ils hochèrent tous la tête, d'accords.

- Il est plutôt mignon – ria sottement une autre femme – Et plutôt fougueux on dirait, - dit le seul homme du groupe – Asami-sama adore les défis, peut-être que c'est pour sa qu'il est attaché au garçon. -

- OK, C'EST TERMINE, RETOURNEZ AU TRAVAIL ! – hurla leur superviseur depuis son bureau. Ils retournèrent tous à leur poste initial et reprirent leur travail.

* * *

- Laisse-moi espèce de pervers, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? – Akihito lança un regard méchant à Asami, les yeux du plus vieux montraient de l'amusement.

- Tu es venu ici pour me voir, ce qui signifie que mon toucher te manquait et que toi non plus ne pouvait pas attendre.- T'aimerais – Ou que tu as prit des photos de certains politiciens et maintenant tu te caches – gloussa Asami.

- Bon sang, je suis transparent ? – pensa Akihito.

Asami agrippa son menton, le leva et embrassa le garçon. Akihito gémit dans leur baiser pendant qu'il sentait Asami explorer sa bouche avec sa langue. Il commença involontairement à se frotter contre la jambe d'Asami alors que l'homme laissait glisser sa langue le long de son cou. Il gémit plus fort lorsqu'Asami le mordit férocement, puis lui lécha la marque pour effacer la douleur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'Asami le libéra. Il entendit un ding et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le dernier étage.

Asami sortit avec lui à sa suite, ils approchèrent de son bureau et virent Suoh et un autre garde protégeant l'entrée. Ils s'inclinèrent tout deux pendant qu'Asami passait et Suoh tint la porte ouverte pour leur permettre d'entrer pendant qu'Asami donna un léger acquiescement.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce, il sentit une paire de bras forts l'agripper par le devant de son t-shirt et l'emmener à l'intérieur du bureau. Il fut poussé violemment contre le mur et Asami embrassait brutalement sa bouche et son cou. Il pouvait sentir l'érection d'Asami frottée contre lui et il savait qu'il était à sa limite. Son érection était devenue douloureuse également et il laissa Asami faire ce qu'il voulait. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement alors que l'autre enlevait son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Puis Asami entreprit de faire glisser sa main dans le pantalon d'Akihito et tirait brutalement son érection alors qu'il lui léchait un mamelon avec sa bouche, mordillant et le faisant rouler autour avec sa langue.

- Aaaaagh… Asami… F*CK ! – cria-t-il alors que le désir courait le long de ses veines et prenait grillait son cerveau.

Asami faisait son chemin en bas de son estomac, laissant une traînée mouillée alors qu'il l'embrassait et faisait courir sa langue sur la chair tendre. Il poussa le pantalon et le boxer du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux genoux. L'érection d'Akihito dépassait fièrement et il le prit dans sa main et commença à le caresser. Akihito avait une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son épaule alors qu'il masturbait. Asami remplaça rapidement ses mains par sa bouche, ne manquant pas de le tenter sans lui donner satisfaction pendant qu'Akihito commençait à gémir des mots incohérents.

- ****… aagh… Asami… nnngh…ne…ah… arrête…fu…ici… PLUS FORT ! – cria-til alors qu'il balançait sa tête contre le mur. Asami avait son sexe dans sa bouche l'avalant profondément alors qu'il lui agrippait ses fesses. Asami attrapa son érection dans sa main alors qu'il déplaça sa tête pour qu'il puisse sucer l'une des testicules d'Akihito. Il fit rouler la gauche puis la droite dans sa bouche, pour les regarder se balancer et revenir à leur place initiale, serrant alors qu'il caressait l'érection du jeune homme.

Akihito plaça son pied gauche sur l'épaule droite d'Asami et commença à enfoncer ses hanches avec force dans la bouche d'Asami. Il fixa l'homme, sa bouche ouverte comme s'il criait quand l'aîné posa son autre pied sur son autre épaule. Il était désormais retenu par Asami avec son dos pressé contre le mur, ses deux pieds sur ses épaules et son sexe englouti au plus profond de la gorge d'Asami.

Asami plaça ses mains en-dessous de son ses fesses et commença à le soulever. Il regardait, se tortillant alors qu'Asami le poussa un peu plus, son érection sortit furtivement et quand il baissa la tête vers le visage d'Asami, l'homme le poussa de nouveau. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait tellement venir.

Asami se sentait prêt à venir rien que par les réactions d'Akihito à ses soins, mais il décida qu'il voulait jouer avec lui un petit peu plus, ne voulant pas que l'amusement prenne fin trop vite. Il savait qu'une fois entré au plus profond d'Akihito ce que ce serait, il viendrait et il voulait le repousser le plus longtemps possible. D'un coup de langue, il traça un chemin des testicules jusqu'au sommet de son sexe pendant que, d'une langue experte, il traça le contour du gland l'érection du jeune homme. Akihito commençait à alterner des cris de plaisir avec des gémissements et il savait qu'il le gamin était désormais prêt à venir. Il agrippa les cuisses internes d'Akihito et pressa son sexe dans sa bouche alors qu'il accentuait la pression de ses lèvres à la base, puis le laissa venir.

- Putain qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! –

Asami était un petit peu surpris par les mots d'Akihito. Il semblait qu'Akihito était la personne la plus sexuellement frustrée de toute la terre et il aurait tué n'importe qui, qui ferait arrêter son plaisir, même la personne que le lui donnerait.

Il soufflait fort pendant qu'il lança un regard furieux à Asami. Il agrippa le bras du plus vieux et le poussa rapidement contre son bureau. Il balaya les papiers du bureau d'un mouvement rapide et poussa Asami dessus. Il vit l'homme lui sourire et puis il libéra son érection.

L'érection d'Asami luisait de façon menaçante et avait l'air plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il avait besoin de ce sexe et il en avait besoin maintenant et avec l'aide de dieu il tuerait Asami s'il essayait de l'en empêcher.

Il sauta sur le bureau, enfourchant la taille d'Asami alors qu'il regardait son aîné dans les yeux. Les yeux d'Asami brillaient tellement de désir qu'il pensait que l'homme perdrait son contrôle mais il fixait juste Akihito, ses yeux dorés rétrécissaient alors qu'il entrait progressivement dans le jeune homme. Il plaça l'érection d'Asami devant son intimité et décida qu'il irait lentement et prendre son temps, mais Asami avait autre chose en tête.

- Aaaaaaaagh ! – il criait alors qu'Asami agrippait sa taille et le poussait sur l'érection de l'homme. Asami ne perdait pas de temps et maintenait sa taille pendant que le photographe bougeait de haut en bas sur lui. Il pouvait voir Akihito s'enfoncer profondément en lui son visage se tordait de douleur mais il se changea rapidement en désir. Il laissa le jeune photographe le chevaucher pendant quelques minutes puis il le fit basculer sur le dos.

La nouvelle position d'Akihito le plaçait dos contre la poitrine d'Asami. Il se tortillait et gémissait assez fort pendant qu'Asami tenait sa taille et s'enfonçait rapidement en lui. Il pouvait dire qu'Asami viendrait bientôt et il s'affala sur ses mains, cognant le téléphone de bureau de la table. Asami caressait son érection devenue douloureuse et il cria – Asami… aaagh…Je vais… venir… plus fort… ASAMI ! – il cria lorsque le fruit de sa jouissance se répandit sur sa poitrine et dans la main d'Asami. Ses muscles fessiers se contractèrent sur l'érection d'Asami et le plus vieux vint en lui avec un grognement sourd. Ils restèrent ainsi sur le bureau respirant fortement jusqu'à ce qu'Asami sente le corps de son amant se détendre et son souffle devenir plus régulier et il sut qu'Akihito s'était endormi.

* * *

Les employés d'Asami étaient occupés à leur bureau avec du travail, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent l'intercom et le cri perçant d'Akihito fut entendu, la voix criant : – Asami…aaagh…Je vais…venir…plus fort… ASAMI ! – Plusieurs pâlirent alors que le râle de plaisir approcher de la fin mais ils sentirent tous une excitation leur parcourir le corps. Aucun homme n'était disposé à quitté leur siège parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur érection soit vue et les femmes les regardaient affamées. Aucun ne voulait dire à leur patron que le téléphone de l'intercom s'était allumé pendant un moment privé et qu'ils avaient tout entendu.

* * *

Asami ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, c'était un phénomène étrange. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi plusieurs de ses employées étaient tombées enceinte au même moment et plusieurs de ses employés avaient leur petite-amie ou femme/épouses aussi enceinte. Il pensait que peu importe ce que c'était ça ne se reproduirait pas à nouveau, il devait trouver des gens pour remplacer un peu plus d'une douzaine d'employés à cause du temps de maternité ou des vacances de famille.

The end


End file.
